


Meet me in the Bedroom

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Sothavoryn Family [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Chimer, Dwemer - Freeform, Impregnation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: Seht is interested in the dwemer and wants a child. Voryn is more than happy to help in his experiment.Prequel to Meet me in the Heart Chamber.
Relationships: Dagoth Ur/Sotha Sil, Voryn Dagoth/Seht
Series: Sothavoryn Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874458
Kudos: 3





	Meet me in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic so please tell me what you think.

“What are you doing?” Voryn asked as he watched Seht tinker away at his desk.

Seht chuckled lightly. “Well, we know how advanced the dwemer are, so I was wondering what would happen if you were to create a womb… if it would work,” he explained.

Voryn looked over his shoulder at the blueprints. “...do you want a child?” A smile came to his lips as Seht’s silence. He kissed his temple. “Make the womb and I will give you a child.”

A few weeks later, Seht had created the womb, and with the help of his assistants, he put it in his body. After his body was healed from the surgery, he decided to surprise his lover.

The younger Chimer slipped into Voryn’s room while he was out and slipped out of his robes, letting it fall to the ground, and laid out of the bed. He laid bare on the blankets for a while before pulling one of the soft blankets over his lap.

It was almost an hour later when Voryn walked into the room and looked at Seht. His breath got caught in his throat as he looked at his lover’s bare body. Closing the door and locking it behind him, his eyes fell on his stomach.

“You really think that… womb will work?” Voryn asked as he looked down at the scar on Seht’s stomach.

He chuckles. “Honestly, no. No, I do not think it will work, but it would be a miracle if it does,” he replied.

Voryn sat down on the bed beside him and ran his hand against his lover’s bare chest. Seht moved to lay on his side and smiled up at him. His hair spread out behind him.

He reached up and pulled him down to kiss him. Seht pulled away a little, pressing their foreheads together. He whispered, “Why don’t we test it out, dear?”

Voryn placed his hand on Seht’s hip and pushed him back against the bed. He reached his other hand down to pull the blanket off of his lap.

“Gladly.”

Voryn pressed his lips against Seht’s. Seht let out a hum as he felt his lover’s hands exploring his body.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled as he started to kiss down his body.

Seht groaned as he felt Voryn’s lips against his dick. He covered his mouth with his hand as the older Chimer ran his tongue up and down his dick, making it twitch in response.

“Come on now,” Voryn teased, looking up at him. “Don’t cover your mouth. You know I cast a permanent soundproof spell on this room.”

Seht groaned, moving his hand away. “V-Voryn, take off your clothes already.”

Voryn couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He kissed the tip of Seht’s cock before sitting up on his knees to start slipping off his clothes. He pulled off his clothes, smirking at Seht, who couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

“You’re not a patient one,” teased Voryn as he kissed Seht’s forehead.

Seht glared up at Voryn, sitting up and pushing his lover to sit on the bed. He threw his leg over his lap and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around Voryn’s shoulders and placed a hand on the back of his head to pull him into a kiss.

Voryn hummed into the kiss, placing his hands on Seht’s hips, pulling him closer to his body. He pulled away to stick two fingers in his mouth, covering them in spit.

“Not prepared for once?” Seht chuckled before letting out a moan as the finger prodded his hole.

Voryn laid his lover back on the bed as he made a scissoring motion. Seht’s back arched and a moan left his lips as a third finger was added.

“V-Voryn~” He mewled. “Please~”

Voryn smirked as he reached his other hand up and started to stroke Seht’s dick. “Please what?” he asked. “Do you want me to enter you? To fill you? To fill your womb with my seed so you can grow fat with my child?”

Seht groaned as his toes curled. “Gods, yes,” he gasped out. “Please, Voryn, please. Please, I want you in me. I want to carry your child.” He begged.

Voryn chuckled and continued to stretch him out and stroke him. Seht gasped again as his lover leaned down to take his tip into his mouth.

“F-fuuuuck~” The younger Chimer moaned.

Voryn couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked up at Seht’s face, causing him to whimper in response. He enjoyed how vocal his lover was in the bed. Seeing him from day to day, no one would have guessed it.

Seht whined as Voryn pulled away from him and pulled his hands away. He reached over to his bedside table and opened the draw. He fumbled around and pulled out a small tube.

“So you did have something,” Seht states, his chest going up and down with his breaths.

“Not much,” Voryn replied as he took off the cap and started to coat his dick with the lube. “Just enough to slip in easily. Now spread your legs more, dear.”

Seht did as he was told and watched as Voryn positioned himself between his legs. The older Chimer played his hands on Seht’s hips and smirked as his lover whined at the feeling of his tip pressing against his hole.

“F-fuuck~” Seht moaned as Voryn started to push in. His back arched as their hips connected, and Voryn let out a moan of his own.

“Damn, Seht, you feel so good~” Voryn told him, leaning down to connect their lips together.

Seht let out a hum as Voryn pulled away and started to press kisses against his neck. Seht wrapped his arms around Voryn, spinning some of his hair in his finger.

“Voryn,” he whined. “Move~” He rolled his hips, causing Voryn to groan.

“Not patient as always,” Voryn mumbled against his neck before lightly biting down on his shoulder, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into him.

Seht moaned as Voryn reached down, grabbing Seht’s legs by under his knees. He threw his legs over his shoulders while he thrust into the younger mer. His gasps and moans were music to the older’s ears. He was mostly silent except for a few groans.

Voryn pressed light kisses against Seht’s thigh before starting to suck on his soft skin. He left hickies up and down his thighs, glancing down to watch Seht squirmed under him, gripping the bed sheets.

“You’re beautiful,” Voryn mumbled against his thigh as he reached down and took Seht’s dick in his hand again.

“V~Voryn~”

Voryn absentmindedly stroked Seht with each thrust, smiling at his lover and leaning against his thigh. “You will look so beautiful carrying my child. Fat and round. Your chest starting to sag with the milk to feed my child.”

“V~Voryn~” Seht moaned against.”I-I~”

The older chimer started to stroke him faster, and his thrusts started to get faster. Seht gasped as he saw white and arched his back, spilling all over Voryn’s hand and his own stomach.

Voryn continued to stroke him through his climax, thrusting into him at just the right angle. The younger chimer whimpered at the feeling of his sensitive dick being stroked.

“V~Voryn~” He moaned out again. “Please~ Please~ Fill me~ Please~” He begged.

“Fill you?” Voryn asked. “You want me to fill you with my child?” He was getting close.

“YES! GODS! YES!” Seht screamed out. “VORYN, PLEASE!!!”

Voryn leaned down and took Seht’s lips with his. With a few more thrusts, he spilled into his lover’s virgin womb. He then dipped his head against Seht’s shoulder, panting. He kissed his collarbone and pulled out, laying down beside him.

They laid beside each other, panting and covered in sweat and cum. Seht shifted a little to look down at his lover.

“Voryn, I love you,” Seht said.

Voryn smiled as he looked back at him. “I love you too,” he leaned over to kiss him again before he ran his hand down and traced the scar on his stomach.

“You’re going to look beautiful, Seht,” he smiled at him. “You’re going to look so beautiful.”

“And if this doesn’t work?” he asked as his partner. “If I don’t get pregnant from this?”

Voryn smirked as he moved to leave over Seht, starting to stroke his lover to attention again, making him whimper. “We will try again until we get it right.”


End file.
